


In the End

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '19 fills [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Suga deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: It doesn't matter if he never plays as anything more than a pinch server again. As long as it gets Karasuno to nationals  then the end will have justified the means.
Series: Sportsfest '19 fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552813
Kudos: 9





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**   
>  [In the end](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/20437.html?thread=2689493#cmt2689493)

So long as Karasuno wins Nationals then the ends have justified the means.  
  
Even if Sugawara spent most of his third year on the bench.  
  
Even if his total playtime throughout the whole tournament was no more than ten minutes.  
  
In the end, if Karasuno wins then he won as well.  
  
Because that’s all that matters in the end right? Them winning was the goal everyone wanted.  
  
Sugawara wasn’t selfish, even if it came at his expense he would do what the team needed in the end to win. Even if the last toss of his teams' high school career would come from another person. Even if the last spike that Asahi hits would be tossed by another setter who still had _two more years_ to play. Even if the ball Daichi saved and received would go to someone else to toss.  
  
In the end, as long as Karasuno wins Sugawara wins too.  
  
He _can’t_ complain, he told Ukai to keep Kageyama in for the good of the team, it was _his own_ choice. And even then he still got more playtime than Kinoshita, who might as well not even show up in uniform.  
  
So there was no problem. Even if he was only put in for one set and only used to throw the other teams' spikers off. He might never play a full set as a setter again, he knew it was a possibility, but the reality is only now setting in. With every set, every volley, every point that goes on the board Sugawara’s high school volleyball career comes closer and closer to ending and all he can do is sit there and watch it happen.

In the end, he agreed to this, to become a backup, a benchwarmer in his own story. Sugawara is a little more than a bystander when it all comes down to it. He can give as much advice as he wants and can tell people what he’s observed all he wants but if he’s not the one acting on it, he’s taking the chance that another person’s decision could outweigh his last minute.  
  
In the end, as long as he isn’t the one on the court his words just weren’t as important as the others who were on the court. Sugawara's previous experience no longer mattered when he wasn’t a player. He and the bench were becoming close friends. Kageyama was better than he ever could be, but he’d been accepted that as a fact.  
  
In the end, as long as the first-year pair brings Karasuno to win Nationals then the ends have justified the means.  
  
At least that’s what Sugawara tells himself.


End file.
